Two White Sheep
by Blackfishy
Summary: Pandora Malfoy is the white sheep of her family, she thinks that noone knows how she feels, that is, until she meets Sirius Black...SBOC JPLE NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Summer Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hi folks! Here we are again!**

**A NEW SIRIUS STORY!**

**Wahey!**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 1 - The summer holidays

Pandora Malfoy, more commonly known as Pan, was not happy. She rarely was, especially during the summer holidays. She was a beautiful girl of 16, with the smooth, golden blonde hair that identified her family reaching halfway down her back. She had huge, glittering, dark blue eyes, which were almost a window into her soul. Her abused soul. For she was abused, a lot. She was beautifully slender, but this was because her mother's favourite punishment was starvation. She had, in fact, got so used to eating virtually nothing that she now had a tiny appetite. She had numerous scars on her back, and upper arms, that she was forbidden to magic away.

Simply to annoy her family, she had put bright pink streaks in her hair, during 4th year. This had earned her a good _week_ of a slice of bread and a glass of water per day.

The reason for her discomfort this time, however, was her grown up brother. Lucius. He had used a curse to cut open her arm, from just above the wrist, to just above the elbow. He had then charmed the wound to heal incredibly slowly. Pan had woken up to find herself covered in blood, with a throbbing left arm.

This wound was now bandaged neatly, but it still hurt like _hell_. Her day had been made even worse, when her mother had announced,

"Now you _insult_ to our family, we are going to a ball tonight to celebrate Regulus Black's fifteenth birthday. I want you to wear your blue dress robes, they are by far your best, although you don't do them justice..." she took in Pan's appearance and said "And one more thing" she waved her wand and the streaks in Pan's hair vanished. "Much more presentable..." she said, nodding her head "You are beautiful, you take after me, if only you weren't so... _good_" with that, she swept out of the room.

"Why do you hate me?" muttered Pan, looking down at her bandaged arm "And _why_ do you want me to marry that _brat _Regulus? He's a whining _kid_... Anyway, his mother knows I'm different, a white sheep, she wouldn't allow me to marry Regulus... thank god!" she continued talking to herself "No, she'll want him to marry Priscilla," Priscilla was Pan's younger sister, she had almost white blonde hair and cold, ice blue eyes that were almost always narrowed in hate. She was the most evil creature that Pan knew. She didn't have Pan's natural beauty, instead she caked on foundation, powder, eyeliner, blusher, lipstick... the list was endless. Just as Pan finished speaking, her mother came through the door.

"Come _on_ brat, get ready!"

Pan trudged to the bathroom, washed her hair, dried herself, re-bandaged her arm, and sought out her blue dress robes. They were beautiful, she had to admit. They were deep blue, the skirt was long and floaty, made of many layers of veil like material. The waist was tiny, and the bodice was intricately beaded. There were no straps. This did not bother Pan though. She had a fairly ample chest! Pan pulled on the robes and pulled her hair into an intricate up-do, with a few strands around her face. She put on shimmery eye-shadow, and a bit of black mascara and eyeliner. She put some clear lip-gloss on her pouty lips and pulled on strappy blue shoes, with a low heel. She draped a black travelling cloak around her shoulders, and descended the stairs to the hall.

Her mother was waiting for her with Priscilla. Lucius had, apparently, gone on ahead.

Priscilla, in Pan's opinion, looked _ridiculous_. She was wearing very frilly, pink dress robes, which did nothing for her plump figure. She looked like a decorated ham. Her mother stepped towards Pan, holding out a sapphire bracelet and earrings (Lucius had 'pierced' her ears with a needle, when she was seven) Pan put them on and reluctantly held out her arm to her mother. They stepped out of the doors, and into the waiting carriage.

As they reached number 12 Grimmauld Place, Pan felt a familiar feeling of dread, that she got whenever she went to one of these balls. However, she held her head high, and stepped out of the carriage and into the hall. There she was greeted by the Black family: Lucretia Black (the mother) Elodus Black (the father) Regulus Black (the brat) and Sirius Black (she didn't know anything about him, except that he was in Gryffindor, like her. She assumed the sorting hat must have made a mistake... all the Blacks that she knew, were horrible...) She noticed Regulus giving her a cold look, then her eyes flicked to Sirius. She noticed his eyes travel up and down her, checking her out. He was gorgeous, despite being a Black... he had tousled, almost shoulder length, black hair, a fit body, and the most amazing, silver eyes. But appearances could be deceiving and Pan decided, that however handsome he was, if he was anything like the rest of his family, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Pan took a seat in the ballroom, wincing every time she moved her arm. She felt someone sit down, next to her, on the claw-footed couch. She turned to see who it was, and saw Sirius Black, staring in concern at her arm.

"Who did that to you?" he asked "and what's your name?"

"My name is Pandora Malfoy, my brother did that to me, and I don't know why you're so _concerned_" she said coldly, standing up "You have no _idea_ what I go through at home I-"

"You're abused at home?" Sirius interrupted.

"Yes," she said in irritation "And I don't know why you're so nosy but-" Sirius caught her right arm, and pulled her down, onto the seat.

"You're not the only one..." he glowered, then in a surprisingly charming voice "Care to dance?"

Pan was so surprised, that she said "Yes" without thinking!

Sirius pulled her up, onto the dance floor.

"Let me explain," he said, putting his arms around her waist and swaying to the music "I hate the summer holidays. I am starved, thrown down stairs (he gestured to his right ankle, on which he was limping slightly) "cursed, hexed, the list is endless. My family hate me, they call me the 'white sheep of this family'" Pan's mouth dropped open.

"My family call me that!" she gasped, astonished.

"D'you go to Hogwarts?" he asked, now that they were on speaking terms.

"Yes" she answered, "I'm in Gryffindor, like you"

"How come I've never seen you around?" he asked, flirting with her.

"Probably... because I hide from my brother in the library, but he's left now, I might come out of hiding..." she raised her eyebrows and he pulled her a little closer to him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the gong rang for dinner and he shut it again. But, just as they were going into the dining hall he said

"Um, will you sit with me?"

Pan nodded and followed him to two seats, in between her family and his. She winced in mental pain, as she saw the large plates of food being handed out. She would never be able to eat that much... The house elf who was handing out the food approached her with a plate and Pan said

"Please could I only have a small portion?"

The house elf looked at her blankly for a few seconds and then said

"Of course, Miss Malfoy, anything..." it shuffled back to the kitchen and returned with a smaller plate. Pan smiled in gratitude, and began to eat. Sirius gaped at her

"How come you're hardly eating anything?" he whispered, accidentally forgetting his proud demeanour. Pan gave a weak smile and said

"I'll tell you in a while..." she whispered back. She could see her mother watching her talk to Sirius, she felt uneasy. As soon as Sirius had finished eating, and everyone else had returned to the ballroom, she pulled him into a small sitting room, just off the main dining hall.

"I hardly eat anything because my appetite has been forced to become minuscule, as I hardly get any food." she said blankly, sitting down on the couch. Sirius sat down next to her and said

"Don't your friends send you any food?"

"No!" she laughed bitterly "No-one wants to be friends with _me_! I'm a Malfoy, anyone decent hates my family. They want nothing to do with me!"

"Well, when we get back to school, I'm going to tell those girls in your dorm, that you are not anything _like_ your family. And if they don't talk to you... you've always got... me." he said, trailing off.

She smiled,

"Thanks Black, I'll remember that!"

"Could we possibly on first name terms then?"

"Ok, call me Pan."

"Call me Sirius, maybe I should call you _Pandora_ when our families are there?"

"Yeah, that would be safer, they would be suspicious that we were 'oh my gosh' _friends_!" she laughed

"Deal, we should go back now, they'll notice that we've gone."

They went back into the ballroom and sat back down. The rest of the ball passed slowly as the hours dragged by. Sirius and Pan grew more and more bored as countless relatives, each of them as evil as the last, talked to them about nasty things such as the growing power of 'that intelligent man' Lord Voldemort. The only thing that vaguely lightned Pan's evening, was Sirius' company. After all, he may have been an almost total stranger, but he was, another white sheep.

**Ok people REVIEW PLEEEEZ!**

**I won't update till I get reviews so...**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	2. Back to school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Cylobaby – Thx for reviewing, here's your update...**

**Lilyskywalker3 – No, Pandora Malfoy is not in the Harry Potter books, I made her up. Thx for reviewing!**

**Ravenous19 – Thx for reviewing!**

**Here we go peeps!**

Chapter 2 – Back to school

One morning, a week after the ball, Pan woke up feeling sore... again. One of her eyes was swollen and bruised, a spectacular black eye. Lucius had decided, the day before, that she needed a good beating. He had punched and kicked her until she passed out.

"Damn," she muttered, spotting her diminished appearance in the mirror, "I suppose I'll just have to get rid of this beauty" she gestured to her black eye, "When I get to the station."

For today was September the first, the day she would return to school. She got up and pulled on the muggle clothes that she would wear to the station. Close fitting jeans, and a green t-shirt with a tiny cartoon rabbit in the centre. She put on her well worn black jacket, and laced up her trainers. Dragging a brush through her silky hair, she descended the stairs, thinking about Hogwarts. Her eye throbbed as she passed her brother on the way to the dining room. Boy, she was glad to be getting away from him! She gobbled her breakfast and packed her trunk. Finally it was time to go. Pan breathed a sigh of relief.

Walking through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ felt like the breath of life! She breathed in deeply and smiled as her mother left with Lucius. She was free. She stuck out her tongue at her sister, who was already flirting with Regulus.

"Pah!" Pan snorted in amusement, what _did_ her sister see in that _brat_? Then, she suddenly felt very alone, she had no friends, so where would she go now? She had always just _hidden_ as soon as she got here. Now she had a sudden urge to find friends, to start again. Then she heard someone shout,

"Pan!"

It could only be one person, Sirius.

Pan turned around so quickly that her long hair fanned out behind her.

"Black!" she exclaimed

"I _told_ you to call me _Sirius_!" he laughed, they were much more at ease now, away from their families. "I see your sister like my brother?"

"Yeah! I dunno _why_ though... no offence but-"

"Don't bother apologising, I hate him too!"

"Good point, d'you want to go and find a compartment?" Pan smirked

"Woah, you're confident today! Wait a mo' we need to wait for James"

"James?"

"James Potter, my best friend. You'll like him, he's cool" Sirius grinned down at her reassuringly, she returned it with a smile so dazzling, Sirius was almost blown away! Then James appeared from the crowd. He was good looking, with sparkling hazel eyes, a straight nose, and messy black hair.

"PADFOOT!" he yelled, Pan assumed this was Sirius' nickname. "I haven't seen you for so long!

"It's only been two months guys!" laughed a pretty redhead, emerging from the crowd after James. Then she caught sight of Pan, who was looking sort of 'out of it'.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?"

Pan hesitated, "You have to promise that you won't judge me by my family."

Lily and James looked at her quizzically, "Ok, we promise,"

Pan took a deep breath "My name is Pan Malfoy, I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm NOTHING like the rest of my family."

"_Malfoy?_" asked Lily, incredulous.

"Ah... you're like Sirius. An outcast?" asked James.

"Oh thank _goodness_ you understand!" Pan said gratefully "I was so afraid you would judge me by my name, so many people do, y'know?"

"Well," said Lily, getting over the shock, "If you're in Gryffindor, I'm sure we can trust you!" she smiled a pretty smile, from the freckles on her face, and her clear, fresh complexion, Pan guessed that Lily Evans was a girl from the country.

Once they were all in a compartment, Pan said

"Finally, I can do magic!" she whipped out her wand and healed her black eye.

"Who did that to you?" asked James, Sirius thought he already knew.

"And that?" asked Lily, pointing at the bandage on Pan's arm.

"My brother, Lucius, he was just about the biggest bully in the school. But he's left now. I'm hoping that now I can make some friends and... I know that we're in 6th year, and it's a bit late... but I want to start again... socially I mean!"

"Oh, you are like Sirius! _Your_ family abuse you too?" asked Lily in concern.

"Yeah..." muttered Pan, feeling uncomfortable.

Sirius noted her discomfort and hastily changed the subject.

"Last time I saw you, before that ball, you had streaks in your hair, why don't you put them back in?"

"Oh yeah!" squeaked Pan "Good idea, what colour? It used to be pink... but I fancy a change... Green?"

"Nah!" snorted Sirius "Black! Only thin streaks, so it won't look too much..."

"Good idea," Pan tapped the top of her head, and thin black streaks appeared in her blonde hair.

"Very nice!" laughed James as she paraded her new hair around the compartment.

"You're really confident when your family's not around," said Sirius, impressed.

"Yeah, well, even an abused pureblood is taught to be confident!" Pan smirked. She was amazed at how easy these people were to get on with.

As the Hogwarts Express neared Hogmeade station, Pan found a different, empty, compartment to get changed in. She didn't want the others to see all the scars on her back, and upper arms. She couldn't bear the looks of horror on Lily and James' faces. Or the anger on Sirius'.

As they stepped into the Great Hall and went to sit down, Pan felt more confident and happy than ever. She had noticed that the three people she had made friends with seemed to be very popular. She was getting looks of interest from the boys, and smiles from the girls. Sirius seemed to be a bit of a heart-throb. Girls did whatever he asked them to, and swooned when he flirted with them. His personality visibly changed as sat down. He was popular and he knew it. He now seemed arrogant and big-headed.

James too, had girls all over him and had a changed he wasn't acting anything like the James that she had got to know on the train.

Lily rolled her eyes and said

"They're really nice... 'til we get here, They just can't resist their own popularity."

Pan couldn't believe it, those two people, who had been so nice to her on the train, were arrogant jerks. She tried to stop herself from feeling angry, and turned back to Lily as the redhead let out an exclamation

"Oh look! There's Maddi Foster and Lisa McKeith! Let's go and sit with them, they're like my best friends!"

Pan smiled at Lily's Cheshire accent, as she was pulled over to the other end of the table, away from James and Sirius. As she sat down she took in Lisa and Maddi's appearances. Maddi had warm, dark brown eyes, and glossy hair, the colour of dark chocolate, that hung in loose curls, over her shoulders and down her back. She had smooth, clear skin and the haughty stance of a good dancer. She flashed Pan a pearly grin as she sat down.

Lisa had sparkling, blue-green eyes, and thick, chestnut coloured hair in a high ponytail, with a few strands around her face. She wore rectangular glasses with no rims (which suited her beautifully) and was very pretty, as was Maddi. She laughed and said

"Hi, what's your name?" Lisa had a gentle, lilting Scottish accent which Pan immediately liked.

"Erm, I'm Pan. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure!" cried Maddi in a Londoner's accent, similar to Sirius', "You don't have to ask!"

Pan sat down next to Lisa, while Lily sat on the other side of the table, next to Maddi.

After the Sorting had taken place, the girls settled down to eat their feast. After a while, Lisa spoke

"So, what subjects are you taking this year, other than History of Magic, 'cause we all have to take that?"

"Oh..." said Pan, thinking hard, trying to remember the careers interview the year before, "I want to be an apothecary so I'm taking Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Astrology and Herbology."

"Wow!" said Lisa with interest, "I want to own a bookshop, so I'm just taking general subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures,"

"Yeah, I remember you choosing those," interrupted Lily "How 'bout you Maddi?"

"I want to be a dancer so, y'know, I'm just taking the subjects that I'm best at. Actually, I have some really cool news for you guys!" Maddi seemed to tremble with excitement "I have been offered a place at the Royal Merlin Dance Academy!"

"What!" yelled Lily, startling several first years on her right "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ON THE TRAIN? YOU COULD HAVE COME AND FOUND ME!"

"Yeah, but I knew that you'd be with James..." Lisa and Maddi exchanged glances.

"Ah," said Lily firmly, and coldly "Less of that, he's an arrogant git as soon as anyone except us or Sirius is near him. Sirius is just as bad."

Pan once again felt that twinge of anger that Sirius and James had such two-sided personalities. She shook her head, sending the anger to the back of her brain. But it was still there, waiting to burst into flames.

As Pan, Lily, Lisa and Maddi made their way up to the girls' dorms, Pan caught sight of Sirius, James, and another boy that she didn't know, lounging by the fire. They were flicking ink pellets around. She thought that the other boy was called Peter, or Paul... Something like that. Pan turned her head huffily and stormed up the stairs after the others. Little did she know, that as she had turned, Sirius had looked up and seen her. She would have seen the look of confusion and hurt on his face. Why was she angry with him? Sirius didn't know.

**Okay people,**

**I want reviews please!**

**No update until I get them!**

**;P**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	3. Why does it hurt me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I think you gathered that!)**

**Ok, I had no reviews for Chapter 2, but I am a lovely person so I am gonna update anyway!**

**Here we go, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 – Why does it hurt ME?

Pan's first month of the autumn term flashed by, without any contact from Sirius or James.

"They're too busy with their 'tarts of the week' to bother even _talking_ to me and Lily," she thought irritably "Even though James _obviously _likes Lily way more that those slags he dates" she slammed the door that she had just come through (the door to the girls' dorms) and yelled "WHY ARE THEY SO BRAINLESS?"

"Who's brainless?" asked a confused Maddi, who had just appeared from behind her bed. She had a leotard, tracksuit bottoms, and pumps on. She was obviously about to go to the Room of Requirement to practice her dancing.

"Oh! Erm... No-one!" squirmed Pan.

Maddi looked unconvinced "Riiight... You wanna come with me? Dancing helps you relax, and you look as if you need to relax!"

"Sure," breathed Pan "I'll come..." and even though she was still boiling with emotion, she followed Maddi back down the stairs, through the Common room, and along the corridors to the Room of Requirement. They both walked around, outside it, until it opened.

Inside there were long, wall-sized mirrors, with a barre. There was a magical radio, exercise mats, and other equipment for Maddi, and a couple of chairs and a bookcase for Pan in one corner. The two walls that were not covered by a mirror, were covered with pictures of their friends, including Sirius and James.

While Maddi warmed up and started to dance, Pan sat in one of the chairs, picked up a book and pretended to read it. She was actually glaring at the photo of Sirius. She hated him, hated him. He thought that he was the best at everything, and that everyone loved him. He was so arrogant and...

Pan whispered, "Why does it hurt me to hate you?"

"What?" said Maddi, turning to face Pan "What d'you say?"

"I said..." Pan hesitated "Why does it hurt me to hate him?" she pointed a finger at Sirius' picture.

"Oh!" said Maddi "Well partly because you don't hate him."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, he's your friend, he gave you a new start at Hogwarts, and you like him for it."

"I HATE HIM!"

"No you bloody well don't! You just don't understand. Sirius is the most want boy in scho-"

"I don't _want_ him!"

"I _KNOW_." said Maddi patiently "But lots of girls _do_. Now for a 16 year old boy, that is a huge confidence boost. All this confidence sort of, erm... _overinflated_ his ego..."

"Obviously-"

"_Listen!_" said Maddi "Some day, he and James will grow up, and see what assheads they are. You don't hate him, Pan, you hate his image."

Pan sat and contemplated, then she spoke,

"Do you think that they _know_ what they look like?"

"Nah, course not!" laughed Maddi "If they did, they wouldn't be like that. In answer to your first question, you hate hating him because _you don't want to_. You want to be his friend, so do I, he's a great guy inside, but to be honest, he doesn't deserve us until he pulls his act together!"

"You should be a psychologist!"

"Why thank you!"

"I wish he _would_ pull his act together..." sighed Pan.

"Are you _sure _you don't like Sirius?"

"What? Of course I like him, that's what we've just been talking about!" Pan answered

"No!" Maddi rolled her eyes "_Like_ him, like him!"

"Oh god, Maddi, I DON'T LIKE HI-"

"Yes you do, that's why you're so stressed!"

"Don't"

"Do"

The next day, in History of Magic, Maddi, Lisa and Pan were passing notes. Lily was _taking_ notes.

Maddi was playing a matchmaker game, where Pan guessed numbers, and Maddi read out the guy next to that number.

Childish? Yes. Fun? Very!

P: How about... 10?

_M: Johnny Wood! Haha!_

P: Sooo? At least I didn't end up with Sirius again, you keep fixing it so I always end up with him.

_M: No I don't! So you like Johnny better than Sirius?_

P: What gave you that idea?

_M: I dunno... 'Cause you said at least. Or are you trying to say that you like Sirius better than Johnny?_

P: Oh my God! I said 'at least' 'cause I always end up with Sirius, not because I like Johnny better.

_M: Oooh, so you do like Sirius better?_

P: NO! I'm not talking to you.

_M: I bet you will!_

**L: I bet you will too Pan!**

P: Oi! That's two against one!

_**M+L: Told you you'd talk!**_

P: FU

_M: How rude!_

**L: Hehehe, we're only joking Pan!**

_M: Never write 'hehehe' again, it's scary!_

**L: Sorry Maddi**

P: Right, let's drop the whole 'Sirius and Johnny' thing, OK?

_M: NO! You like Sirius!_

P: Don't

_M: Do_

P: Don't

_M: Do_

P: Don't

_M: Do_

P: FOR GOD'S SAKE I-

"There goes the bell" said Lisa smoothly interrupting the argument, snatching the bit of paper and throwing it away. Pan tried to give Maddi 'the evils' but failed miserably. She couldn't help laughing at Maddi's lecture to Lily about the pointlessness of taking notes in History of Magic.

"Honestly, do you _want_ to end up like Binns? Who exactly is gonna need it anyway? We have to take it because it's compulsory, but you don't have to actually _do it_!" Maddi announced with a horror stricken look at the stack of notes "And, to make matters WORSE, you're gonna make us read them!"

"Hear, hear!" shouted Pan, unaware of two certain boys' presence.

"Amen to that!" Sirius whispered in her ear.

Pan almost jumped out of her skin!

"DON'T DO THAT... Sirius?"

"Hey baby,"

"Don't call ME that, I'm not one of your weekly ditzes, I have a brain!"

Sirius looked affronted, "You seem to have settled in well" he smirked, James and the other three girls had all backed away, anticipating a pureblood row. Their arguments were awful because both sides had been brought up to think that they, and only they, are right.

"Don't give me that smirk Black! Other girls might fall at your feet, but I won't, I have _pride_"

"What is the matter? What have I EVER done to YOU?" Sirius yelled

"Become a slave to your image, that's what you've done! Have you got _any idea_ what you look like as soon as anyone is near you? You look arrogant, and easy, and as if your stupid ego is being pumped bigger every minute!" Pan yelled, her eyes becoming ever glassier with tears.

"Really?" sneered Sirius sarcastically, unaware that the others were now backing away in horror at their best friends' behavior.

"Yes!" sobbed Pan, her voice cracking as tears started to pour down her face.

Sirius froze, looking horrified, he had made her cry.

"Oh, Pan, don't cry... Please... I didn't want to hurt you"

"You already have... You ignored me from the moment we stepped into the Great Hall." Pan sniffed

"Can I make it any better?"

"You can only make it better by changing, stop going out with any girl who throws herself your way. Think about other people, not only you... And _deflate your head_"

Sirius looked shocked for a minute, then he walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"If it will make you happy..." he gritted his teeth, making a huge decision "I'll change"

Pan smiled weakly "You will? You promise?"

"Yeah," he said, still holding her tight in his arms "I promise."

Pan looked right into his eyes and said,

"Can I have that in writing?"

Sirius grinned.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be a lot richer than I am!**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress: Woah, long name! Thanx for reviewing!**

**Flauschfuechsin: Danke schön! No I don't speak German, I asked a friend how to say that! I think your English is excellent, I hope you didn't have any trouble with any of the words I used!**

**Padfoot's love: Thank you!**

**Here we go peeps! Chapter 4...**

Chapter 4 – Jealousy

Over the next few weeks, Sirius tried very hard to change his image. He dumped his latest tart and didn't get a new one. He stopped acting as if he owned the school, and he and James both spent a lot more time with Pan, Lily, Lisa and Maddi. The one thing he didn't change was he and James' habit of pranking people, but Pan didn't mind that. Amazingly, people still loved Sirius and James, but this time for the right reasons. Pan was not convinced that he would stay like that though, so she kept reminding him.

The Halloween dance was drawing closer and ever more girls were throwing themselves at Sirius' and James' feet. Pan and Lily were disgusted and, unbeknownst to them, this was why Sirius and James kept going. They thought that is Pan and Lily were that bothered about them going out with tarts, then they must have some feelings for them. Both boys, however, were terrified of asking Lily and Pan to the dance.

"We have got to ask them soon, or they'll go with someone else. They are two of the most popular and good looking chicks in our year!" moaned James.

The next day, however, James and Sirius overheard Lily and Pan talking at dinner time.

"So who are you going with Pan?" asked Lily, Sirius held his breath, silently begging her to say "no-one"

"Richard Wallis" Pan said unenthusiastically, Sirius froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. Pan continued "how 'bout you?"

"Never mind who I'm going with," Lily said briskly, James looked as if he didn't dare feel hopeful. "How come you said 'yes' to Richard?" Lily asked, unaware that the two Marauders were listening in horror.

Pan looked sad, "Cause I gave up waiting..."

Lily's face mirrored Pan's "So did I." she said quietly "that's why I said I would go with Johnny Wood.."

Pan looked shocked "Johnny Wood? The Quidditch obsessed maniac?"

"Yeah" sighed Lily "He's a really nice guy I suppose... underneath the Quidditchmania!"

Pan laughed coldly.

Sirius stared at James

"They're already going with people!" he said hollowly.

"Yeah," James grimaced "Now we gotta find dates..."

"To be honest mate" said Sirius apologetically "We shouldn't have much trouble there,"

Sirius scanned the Common Room, looking for non-tarty, nice girls to ask to the ball with him and James. He spotted Vicky Everett and Ellie McCarthy, sitting in a corner. They were a little dull in the personality area, preferring books to anything else **(AN: Remind you of anyone?) **but they were nice really, and they weren't bad looking.

Vicky had blue eyes and light brown hair in a loose french plait. She was pretty in a simple way. Ellie had grey eyes, and her hair was dark, golden blonde, She too had a clear, pretty face, with a few freckles dancing across her nose.

'They're nothing compared to Pan...' thought Sirius dolefully 'or Lily' he mentally added, thinking of James. But, nevertheless, he walked over, smiling his famous mile.

"Hey Ellie, Vicky." he said, nodding his head to each of them. "Vicky would you mind coming to the dance with me?"

Vicky's periwinkle blue eyes widened "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, I promise it's not a joke" said Sirius, wishing it was.

"Oh," a sweet smile blossomed on her face "Sure, I'll go with you!"

"Great, thanks. Ellie, are you still without a date for the dance?"

"Yep," Ellie laughed, "as ever!"

Sirius was beginning to think that these girls would get on very well with Pan, Lily and co.

"Well," Sirius grinned "Would you consider going with James?"

Ellie looked quizzically at his insane fake smile, "Erm," she chewed her bottom lip "Ok, I'll go,"

Sirius was working so hard to keep the smile in place, that he let out an involuntary "HA!" as he walked away. He looked and sounded dangerously happy, but a cold voice in the back of his head was saying,

"It should have been Pan. Why didn't you ask her?"

Sirius scowled and pushed the thought out of his head. He walked dolefully back to James.

"Well Prongs, we got dates..."

"But your heart's not in it, and neither is mine" James finished slowly.

Pan, Lily and Lisa walked through the common room and came to sit with themselves

"Hi!" said Pan brightly, "How're things?"

"Oh!" said Sirius in surprise at the 'object of his desire''s sudden appearance, "Um, OK I guess..."

"What's wrong?" asked Pan, sitting down next to him, and looking at him in concern.

Sirius couldn't exactly tell her that the reason he was so down was because she wasn't going to the dance with him, so he said,

"Just tired," he looked into her big beautiful eyes, and was momentarily stunned, "I'll go to bed early tonight."

She smiled and got up as Richard, her date for the dance, walked past. He put his arm around her and they left the common room.

Sirius' fists clenched and his jaw squared,

"I didn't know those two were actually going out," he scowled.

The others exchanged knowing looks.

"Sirius," said Lisa "You don't have to hide it, we know you've got a thing for Pan"

Sirius continued to scowl at the floor. The others laughed.

Maddi wandered into the common room to find a very grumpy Sirius, and a very amused Lily, Lisa and James.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"They're being pricks" said Sirius bluntly, gesturing over his shoulder, they laughed harder "OH FOR BLOODY HELL'S SAKE!" he slammed up to the boys' dorms.

"Oh dear!" spluttered James as he finally stopped laughing. He looked down and saw that, in her hysterics, Lily's head had rested on his chest. He turned bright red, but made no attempt to move her. Instead, he rested a hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair absent mindedly. Lisa and Maddi looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

At this point, a boy with sandy hair, amber eyes, and a handsome face, clambered through the portrait hole.

"Remus!" squealed the girls,

"Moony!" yelled James, they all leapt to their feet and ran to him.

"I- We have missed you!" cried Lisa, throwing her arms around him, he kissed her quickly. Maddi smirked.

"Where the HELL have you been?" asked James

"St Mungo's," said Remus "I had a bad full moon"

"Ohh..." said Lily

"I'll help you take your stuff up to the dorms Rem," said Lisa happily.

Remus smiled at her.

When they came back down, Sirius accompanied them, 10 minutes later Pan came back into the common room.

"Hey!" she said, throwing herself onto the sofa, which she hadn't noticed was already occupied. She landed in Sirius' lap.

"Oops! Sorry Sirius!" she slid onto the spare bit of sofa next to him.

Then she noticed Remus.

"Moony!" cried James, with the air of a ringmaster announcing an act, "May I introduce to you... Paaaan Malfoy!"

They all mock applauded, as Remus shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you!"

"So guys, got dates for the Halloween dance?" asked Remus.

"Yep" said Sirius and James dully.

"Erm, who?" he asked, wondering why they didn't sound remotely happy.

"Vicky Everett and Ellie McCarthy"

"They're not that bad!" laughed Remus

"They're fine..." muttered Sirius, glancing at Pan, who had her eyes fixed, and narrowed, on the girls in the corner.

Suddenly Remus worked out what was going on, and had to fight the urge to laugh. Pan and Sirius were hopeless, he had only just arrived, and even he could see that they were both jealous that the other was going with someone else.

**PLEEEEEEEZ REVIEW!**

**I'll give you sweeties!**


	5. The long awaited or dreaded dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Wolfie: Thanks, your name was taking me a while to write! Thanks for reviewing, you get imaginary cookies and hugs ;)**

**CrystalPrincess13: Wow! Thankyou! I have fun writing about Pan, I like her character too! Aw, thank you, I will give YOU imaginary cookies and hugs too!**

**Feather Scratches: Wow! Thank you sooooooooooo much. I thought it would be nice to have a sane Malfoy! Yes, you get many imaginary hugs, sweeties, cookies... starts rambling**

**Hi everyone, here we go with another chapter!**

**I haven't got much to say today, which is unusual! Sorry this chapter took a while to update, I have a splint on my left hand and elbow, coz I twisted the elbow really badly. So it took longer than usual to type, sorry! ( :**

Chapter 5 – The long awaited/dreaded dance

At last, the night of the Halloween Dance had arrived, and the girls were getting ready. It was not a 'floor length dress' or 'tuxedo' occasion, the girls' dresses were supposed to be just past their knees, and the boys would wear trousers, and a shirt, designed to be worn untucked and without a tie.

Maddi was, as usual, the first one ready. Her dress was dark pink. It had and embroidered bodice and a floaty skirt. It had thin shoulder straps and came to halfway between her ankles and her knees. She wore gold jewellery, and had pulled a few of her curls back into a gold clasp, the rest, she left around her face and down her back.

Lily was ready next. Her dress was emerald green, like her eyes. It had a skirt that was made of silky material, and was spotted with tiny gold beads. On the bodice, these beads were sewn in swirls. It had thin gold straps, and she had put her hair in a bun, with a few, golden red tresses falling out. She had emerald jewellery, to match her dress. The skirt came to a little below her knees.

Next to be ready, was Lisa, in a sea green, floaty dress, with a silky sash in a slightly darker colour. Her chestnut hair was in a french plait, and she had replaced her glasses with contact lenses. She had found some jade jewellery, which had belonged to her mother, which matched her dress perfectly.

Finally. Pan was ready. She had a dress that was pale aqua-marine. The skirt was made up of many layers of gauzy material, and came to her mid-calf. It had a fitted, beaded bodice, that laced up at the back , and was strapless. She had got rid of the streaks in her hair, and put in an almost nymph-like hairstyle. Intricate, pulled off her face, many tiny plaits and twists wove through her hair, which was, ultimately, in a very fancy half-ponytail. She looked stunning. If it wasn't for the scars, which were now visible, she would look perfect...

Lily gaped at Pan, though 'Sirius is gonna flip...' then said,

"Er, let's go then"

In the common room, the boys were anxiously awaiting their dates. Sirius smoothed his ice blue shirt, and black trousers for what seemed like the 100th time. He glanced at James' mint green shirt and black trousers, and Remus' cream shirt and black trousers. His eyes then strayed to Peter, who was sneaking out of the portrait hole in maroon trousers, and the most appallingly frilly shirt that Sirius had ever seen. He wondered when Peter would stop letting his mother buy his clothes...

Sirius sighed again. He didn't feel like going to this dance at all, but he _had _to. He had a date, he couldn't let her down.

Richard, Pan's date, walked over and said

"Hi, can I wait with you? For Pan,"

"Yes" said Sirius, teeth clenched, his hands balling into fists in his pockets. When Johnny Wood, Lily's date, also came to stand with them, Sirius saw James tense, and his smile become even more fixed than it already had been.

When Pan descended the Pan descended the stairs with the other girls, Sirius' and Richard's chins hit the floor. Pan blushed, her eyes locked with Sirius'. Then Richard said

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, I suppose so..." she replied, tearing her eyes away from Sirius', and leaving the common room, with Richard, Lily and Johnny.

Vicky and Ellie came down next. Vicky had on a lavender dress, Ellie's was pale pink. They had their hair in identical, plaited buns, and both wore simple, silver jewellery. They looked pretty, but didn't, in Sirius' and James' opinions, look a patch on Pan or Lily.

Stiffly, Sirius said,

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," replied Ellie, Vicky, James, Maddi, Lisa and Remus.

"Maddi, who are you going with?" Lisa asked

"Oh, Benny Davies, from Ravenclaw." Maddi replied.

"Ahh, well Remus and I are going together" Lisa gabbled happily

"Obviously..." muttered Maddi. In ordinary circumstances, Sirius would have sniggered at this remark, but he stayed sullen.

"Ok, 's'go then" he said shortly, walking out of the portrait hole.

In the entrance hall, where everyone was meeting dates and finding friends, Sirius spotted Pan. She looked beautiful. As he tried, unsuccessfully, not to stare at her, she looked back. Right into his eyes. But when Vicky walked over and suggested that they go into the hall, Pan threw her a filthy look, and turned her back on him. Sirius narrowed his eyes. Vicky noticed.

"You really like her don't you?" she grinned at him

"Wha'? Yeah..." said Sirius, taken aback, "Yeah, I do..." he looked crestfallen.

"I can tell!" she said brightly

Sirius was more than a little confused "You don't mind? That I'm going with you... but have a massive crush on her?"

"No!" she laughed, "We're just going as friends right? I have a muggle boyfriend back home"

Sirius was relieved "Oh! That's ok then!"

"She likes you too, y'know?" Vicky said, gesturing at Pan, "She's only going out with Richard to make you jealous. She wanted you to ask her to the dance, but she probably gave up waiting"

Sirius was confused again. "How the _hell _do girls' brains work?"

"Don't go there!" smiled Vicky prettily, "Ask her for a dance, I don't mind! As long as you don't abandon me _straight _away!"

"Thank you" breathed Sirius, "I owe you SO much!"

"Don't mention it," Vicky grinned, "Let's go in" And they walked into the great hall.

After an hour, Sirius said

"Shall I go and ask her now?"

"Go ahead" said Vicky, turning to talk to Remus and Lisa, who were sat next to her.

Sirius' stomach twisted as he saw Pan, he admitted to himself, he was terrified. Richard was talking to his friends while she sat and watched the dancing. He sat down next to her,

"Hi Pan!"

"Hey Siri,"

He noticed that she had shortened his name, he liked it,

"How're you doing?"

"I'm bored"

"Why?"

"Richard doesn't like dancing"

"Oh... Do you want to dance, with me?"

Pan blushed and nodded 

"I'll just tell Richard"

They walked onto the dance floor. Sirius thanked the stars when a slow song came on. He snaked his arms around Pan's waist, and she rested hers at the back of his neck. They swayed gently, in time with the music, slowly getting closer. Her fingers toyed with his hair, and his hands moved to her hips.

They were very close now, he could feel her fluttering breathing on his face. He could see right into her huge eyes, and she could see the depth of his silver ones. As their eyes locked onto each other, their breathing quickened. Slowly, as if an invisible hand was pushing the back of his head, Sirius lowered his head to a couple of centimetres from hers. She gazed up at him, and he closed the gap, placing his lips on hers. Her lips were as soft as he'd imagined. Pan was in heaven. They eventually broke apart, breathing heavily, holding each other tight. Sirius kissed her quickly, and pulled her out of the hall. He ran along the corridor, pulling her by the hand. They reached an empty classroom, and he pulled her inside. Sirius pressed her up against the wall, kissing her hand, she allowed him to enter her mouth, tangling her tongue with his. She moaned with pleasure, as she ran her hands through his silky hair. Their lips crashed together again and again. Sirius had given up the attempt to restrain his hands.

Finally, a long time later, Sirius pulled away. He looked at Pan's swollen lips, heaving chest, her flushed cheeks, and finally her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" he admitted.

"Me too" she replied, nuzzling his neck.

"You're incredible" he muttered, not objecting as she kissed him again. Then he looked at his watch and yelped. 1 o'clock in the morning.

"If you felt like this about me, then why didn't you ask me to the dance? I gave up waiting" she breathed, leaning into his chest.

"I was scared"

Pan kissed him quickly, Sirius was having none of that.

Ten minutes later Pan pulled away,

"C'mon, we need to go upstairs"

Sirius groaned,

"Hey" Pan continued, "I never said I wanted to go to sleep"

Sirius smirked.

**Well?**

**They finally got together!**

**Please read and review, no flames please!**

**I need to know what you think, it does influence what i write!**

**If you review I will love you forever!**

**Lol**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	6. World War 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Padfoot's love: Yeah... Sirius would be the best part of the dance, definitely!**

**Alaskagirl24: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I have taken so long to update i have punished my self very severely (no sweeties for a whole day) So here is the new chappie!**

Chapter 6 – World War 3

The morning after the dance, Pan woke up on one of the sofas by the fire in the common room. She could feel Sirius' arms around her, and his heartbeat against her back. She still had her dress on. It was rumpled, but what else could be expected?

She turned in his arms and ran a hand through his silky hair, she rested her forehead against his and kissed him gently.

"Wake up, sleepy" she murmured.

Sirius opened his eyes blearily, he looked adorable with his tousled hair, and an innocent sleeper's face. Then he smiled a dreamy smile, and pulled her closer to him.

"C'mon you!" smiled Pan, as if she was talking to a small child, "Time for breakfast"

Sirius perked up "Food!", he ran off to get dressed.

After breakfast, they trooped back up to the common room, too tired to do anything else. James hung back o ask Lily something. The next thing the others heard from James and Lily's corner, was a yell of anger, which sounded like it had been simmering all morning.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, JAMES POTTER! BY THE END OF THAT DANCE LAST NIGHT, YOU WERE WASTED!" Lily bellowed

"My drinks must have been spiked, I'm telling you! I did not deliberately drink ANY BLOODY ALCOHOL!" James yelled back.

"Oh god," muttered Sirius in Pan's ear, "World War 3 starts here..."

Pan snorted, "Did James drink alcohol?"

"He did, but he didn't mean to."

"Someone _did_ spike his drink then!"

"Apparently!" smirked Sirius.

"YEAH RIGHT!" oblivious to the fact that the others were talking about them "THAT EXCUSE WON'T WORK WITH ME, POTTER"

James opened his mouth like a goldfish "It's not an _excuse_" he sneered "I'm _trying _ to tell you the BLOODY TRUTH!"

"STOP BLOODY SWEARING!" screeched Lily

James was at a loss as to how to answer that, so he stormed off up the boy's staircase. Lily stomped up to the girls'.

Sirius burst out laughing,

"That's a CLASSIC! _Stop bloody swearing_" he imitated Lily. Then he turned to Pan, "You still going out with Richard?"

"In my mind no, technically, yes" she grimaced

"So you gonna finish him?" Sirius asked hopefully

"Obviously" she smiled

Sirius grinned and kissed Pan softly,

"Well," he smirked, "As of the minute you dump him, will you go out with me?"

"Sure," she kissed the end of his nose, "I'll be your girlfriend"

She then tried to stand up,

"Oi!" Sirius pulled her back down, onto his lap "Where do you think you're going?"

He glanced around,

"There are too many people here, wanna come up to my dorm? We'll evict James... and we can lock the door"

Pan grinned, "Will James mind being moved?"

"Nah"

"OK then!"

They walked up the steps, Sirius only had to raise his eyebrows at James for him to get the idea,

"I'll, erm, go downstairs" he suggested

Sirius winked at Pan as James left.

"Let's sit down," he pulled her down onto his bed, and stared into her beautiful eyes. Then, he couldn't take it anymore, and kissed her, hard. He grazed his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth and responded, with such passion that he was almost blown away. He moved his hands up and down her body, still kissing her. Then his hands began to fumble with the buttons on her shirt.

Pan gasped as he did this, then retaliated by doing the same. Quickly, she removed his shirt, and ran her hands over his toned chest. As she felt her shirt leave her, she smiled into his mouth. When Sirius didn't go anywhere near her skirt she was even happier, no shirt was one thing, but no skirt was quite another.

James threw himself into an armchair opposite Maddi, Lisa and Remus.

"I really did not mean to drink last night" he muttered dolefully

"I know" chimed a sweet voice from behind him.

"Lily?" James gasped

"We need to talk, come outside with me?"

James followed her out, into the grounds, they sat under a tree by the lake.

"I'm sorry..." Lily said softly

"Why do you believe me now? You were shrieking at me earlier." James was confused

"I had to yell at you about something,"

"Why Lily?"

"Because... oh, I was jealous. You sat and stared at me all night, but never came and asked me to dance"

"You _wanted_ me to ask you to dance?"

"Yes..." Lily mumbled

"I thought you didn't like me like... like _that_" James was stunned

"Well, you learn something new everyday" Lily said shyly

James leaned closer to her, "There's a lot more to you than I thought..."

She smiled.

Then he kissed her.

Maddi, who had been watching, with James' binoculars, said

"Great, now we can't go upstairs because Sirius and Pan are in the boys' dorm and Remus can't get up to ours, and I can't go outside, because James and Lily are out there!"

Lisa laughed and leant her head on Remus' shoulder. Maddi looked at them in horror

"You two had better not kick me out of the common room too!"

Lisa and Remus looked scandalised.

Maddi gave them a 'well it's true' look, then went back to her magazine.

"You are really annoying!" said Lisa, trying to sound serious

"What are friends for?" came the reply from behind the mag.

Remus grinned and kissed Lisa quickly,

"I SAW THAT!" a sharp pair of brown eyes glared at them over the top of _Hex! _Magazine.

After a brief staring competition, the three friends could contain their laughter no longer, and burst out laughing.

**Thanks for reading (if you did, hehe)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update**

**I shall behave better in future!**

**Please review**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	7. Christmas is coming, and all isn't well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Gryffindorlioness81088 – Awm glad you like it! You are my very lovely, one reviewer for this chappie! Cookies for you! ( **

**Hello hello!**

**Haven't written for a while again (sorry OO)**

**Anyway! Apologies aside...**

**A new chappie claps**

**Here we gooooooooooooooooooo!**

Chapter 7 – Christmas is coming, and all isn't well...

One month after the eventful Halloween Ball, the Marauders and the girls were looking forward to the end of term. James and Sirius, completely over excited as usual, had packed their trunks already, 5 days in advance.

Pan had arrived at the library to find a very disgruntled looking Maddi. Her glossy curls were rumpled and tangled from the amount of times that she had run her hand through it, and her face was quite pale.

"Who invented essays?" she asked Pan snappishly, as she entered.

"I dunno!" said a confused Pan, "Why?"

"'Cause I want to find them and shoot them"

"Oh..." Pan shuffled her feet. An unhappy Maddi was a very dangerous thing indeed.

"What subject is it?" she asked eventually, shaking her blonde tresses out of her face and fixing her dark blue eyes on Maddi's chocolate brown ones.

"Potions" came the sullen reply.

"Give it here," Pan took the essay and started to skim through it for mistakes.

"I broke up with Benny last night" said Maddi quietly, "I'm glad I did it, because I didn't feel the same anymore, but he was a good friend, he's not speaking to me now..."

Pan looked up, surprised

"Oh, Maddi..." she tried to think of consoling words, but none came to mind, "I thought you still liked him?" she mentally slapped herself '_that wasn't tactful_'

Maddi looked at her,

"No... I like someone else..."

"Who?" Pan was now baffled as to why Maddi was in such a state over a boy who she didn't like.

"Alistair McFarlane, he's in 7th year"

"Who? Sorry, I'm still a bit of a social crisis, I don't know many people outside 6th year!" Pan grinned

"He's erm... I'll show you... I can't explain" muttered Maddi.

Pan scrutinised her friend closely. Maddi seemed edgy and kept going to roll up the left sleeve of her jumper, and then stopping. She was also sitting awkwardly, her right leg completely hidden underneath the left. Suddenly Pan was vividly reminded... of herself. Sdhe suddenly realised that all this had nothing to do with who Maddi happened to fancy at the moment.

"Maddi" she said sharply. Maddi looked up

"Yes?"

"Who's been hurting you?"

Maddi looked surprised, then tried to feign a lack of knowledge.

"What!" she laughed in a very false voice, in an attempt to sound casual. "No-one's been hurting me!"

Pan was unconvinced.

"Then show me your left arm and your right leg."

"No!" Maddi snapped, "I'm not hurt"

"Do you think I don't know how a person acts when they are keeping that kind of thing secret? I did it for 5 years, when anyone here asked questions... no-one at home asked... All that time I denied the fact that Lucius was hurting me,"

Maddi stayed silent, but her glassy eyes locked with Pan's midnight blue ones. She slowly began to roll up the sleeve of her school jumper. Then she bent and rolled down her long school socks. Then she turned to face Pan. Pan winced.

Maddi's left arm was swollen and bruised terribly. Her knee was obviously not supporting her weight, and her whole leg was a mass of bruises.

"Oh, Maddi... who did this to you?"

"Me" she whispered

"What?" Pan gasped.

"Half my family died last week, I didn't want to tell you guys... It's my fault they died, Pan, Voldemort attacked my house, because I'm a half-blood. It's my fault they died like that, I had to, to punish myself somehow... It's my fault"

"Maddi." Pan whispered "Why have you been keeping this to yourself?" she stared at her friend "C'mon, we're going to the hospital wing, and you are going to tell Madam Pomfrey _everything_. She'll be able to help."

Maddi looked at her friend meekly, and started to limp out of the library, Pan at her elbow to steady her.

"It wasn't your fault that they died. Almost all witches and wizards are half-blood. Voldemort attacks randomly, you had nothing to do with it."

A solitary, crystal tear slid down Maddi's pretty face. There was no sparkle in her chocolate eyes today.

"If you don't mind me asking," Pan hesitated "How did you do this?"

"Stairs" Maddi muttered.

"You threw yourself down stairs?" Pan paled "You could have killed yourself..."

"That was half the idea." Maddi stated, strangely calm.

"Maddi, NO! Do you think that your family would want you to die because they did?"

Maddi did not reply.

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey repaired Maddi's leg and arm. She then took her into her office for a talk. Pan trudged back to the common room. Suddenly, the whole of her past came rolling back on her. Her face did not go red, she made no noise, her eyes stayed normal. But the tears that rolled down her face were more terrible than those accompanied by the usual sniffing, or wailing, made when someone cries. She leant against the wall, her face shining wet with tears, still coming fast.

Sirius rounded the corner, humming a waltz, and chuckling to himself about the state that McGonogall would be in when she realised that her office was full of pixies. His face took on a worried expression when he saw Pan, leant against the wall, silently sobbing. He ran to her, and hugged her tight. He kissed her forehead,

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"I – I just... remembered"

Sirius immediately knew what she meant. After all, his predicament was the same as hers.

He just held her, close. They stayed like that until Pan had wept her sorrows away. She gazed up into his silver eyes, they comforted her silently, telling her not to cry.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, "but something Maddi did just reminded me so, so clearly, I remembered all the hurt... all the helplessness."

She went on to explain about Maddi throwing herself down the stairs.

"I'm so scared for her Siri... I'm worried that she'll hurt herself again"

"Don't worry Pan, if she's with Poppy then she'll be fine!"

Pan smiled, trust Sirius to be on first name terms with the school nurse.

"That's it! Smile!" grinned Sirius, "There's no point worrying, Maddi's strong, she'll pull through!"

Pan smiled again, and turned to say the password to the Fat Lady, then said

"Oh no!"

"What?" asked Sirius standing behind her, with his arms around her waist.

"She's gone! She's not in her portrait, we can't get in!" Pan laughed

"Well," murmured Sirius in her ear, "There's no point in standing around here doing nothing is there?"

Pan turned in his arms, "Well what do you suggest we do?"

Sirius lowered his face, so it was only a couple of centimetres from her own,

"I have an idea..." he whispered. He backed her up against the wall, and kissed her hard. Pan responded with the same amount of passion, crashing her tongue against his. Sirius slid his hand under her shirt, tracing smooth circles with his fingers. Pan shivered with pleasure and leant back against the wall, pulling him closer, closer. She audibly gasped as Sirius slid both his hands right up her shirt, and massaged her sides, back and front. Sirius groaned with pleasure. They finally unlocked lips, when they heard someone cough behind them.

The Fat Lady was back in her portrait.

**So!**

**Another chapter, wahoo!**

**Plx review, I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'll update soon, if you review!**

**Love ya**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	8. Christmas is here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (u should know this by now!)**

**GreenEyedBabe09 – Hey, thanks for the review! ( I am so sorry I have taken AGES to update, my life is ridiculously busy (as per usual) but I am trying v. v. hard to be a bit more... regular, with my updates, so fingers crossed! **

**Flauschfuechsin – Thank for your review, your english is very good, you don't need to worry! Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**ThePranksterQueens – Thanks, I am glad you liked it! I'm sorry about the amount of time you've had to wait, but I have been very busy, and haven't had much time to even think about updating! Hope fully the next chapter will be a little more prompt!**

**Well hello again peeps! I hope you enjoy this chapter :P I really have no excuse except being very busy sorry, it's a pathetico excuse, but oh well, here we are, no point complaining! Here we goooooooooo!**

Chapter 8 – Christmas is here!

Remus, Lisa and Maddi had all gone home for Christmas, Maddi to recover, and Remus and Lisa to visit their families.

James, Lily, Sirius and Pan were all by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James were holding hands, and her head was on his shoulder, Sirius and Pan were just curled up together. It was the night of Christmas Eve.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow!" squeaked Pan,

"I know," murmured Lily, "half the year, gone, already!"

They sat and gazed into the flames, unsure of what to say, they had all been tense, and awkward since Maddi's 'accident'.

"OhmygodIreallyhopeMaddi'salright!" said Pan, all in one go.

They had all been waiting for someone to say it, and the others eagerly joined in. Once they had got all their worries off their chests, the atmosphere was considerably lighter.

"Let's play a game!" squealed Pan, pushing Sirius upright so she could sit on his lap, her like moonbeams in the flickering firelight, her dark eyes dancing with excitement. Sirius began to wonder if someone had put an energising spell on her.

"OK," Lily said, snuggling closer to James, who put an arm around her, "What game shall we play?"

Sirius and Pan exchanged mad grins, "Truth or Dare!" they recited

"Oh no..." groaned Lily

"Yeah!" cried James, who, like Pan and Sirius, seemed to have been bitten by the happy bug.

"Oh... OK" sighed Lily "But you owe me!" she said, poking James in the side and pouting. But her eyes gave her away, they were smiling, even if her mouth wasn't.

James smirked, "I'll remember that!" he said

"RIGHT!" grinned Pan "Let's star-" she was interrupted by a tapping on the window. She turned and saw an elegant, dark coloured owl, sitting outside the window.

"Hey! That's Delano, my mother's owl!" cried James in surprise.

He went to the window and let it in. It only paused to give him the letter, then flew straight away again, disappearing into the falling snow.

James read the letter, then grinned,

"Mum and Dad want us all to go to our New Year's Eve celebration party!" he said happily, "That'll be brilliant!"

"Dude" said Sirius, describing the situation in one word,

"Yay!" Pan cried, reading the rest of the letter over James' shoulder, "Your mum says that she'll make sure we're back here the next day, so we can throw the annual Gryffindor New Year party, on New Year's day!"

"James, your mum is ACE!" Lily laughed

Lily was sinking into a false sense of security, thinking that the others had forgotten the game... she was wrong.

"Back to Truth or Dare!" Sirius said, now even more hyper, "Jamiepoo, I believe you are first!"

"OK!" James looked around scheming "Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Erm, dare!" grinned Sirius

James smirked evilly, "I dare you to call McGonagall 'my goddess' for a whole day, and keep flattering her, lay it on thick!"

"Ah... that's getting old Jamie darling! I always have to do something to Minnie!"

"That's 'cause it's so funny when you do!" James laughed.

"OK! Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius smiled dangerously at her

"Truth" Lily said without hesitation

"OK... what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Lily blushed "I was walking down my road in the middle of the summer, reading. I couldn't see ahead of me and walked into a little kid, I closed the book. I was about to help him up and try to stop him crying when this old crone, who was going shopping I suppose, saw me standing over a crying child, holding a large book. She attacked me with her handbag, and chased me all the way home... all the neighbours saw!"

"I remember that!" exclaimed James, interrupting her.

"Yeah, I had just developed a crush on you, I was starting to enjoy all the attention you gave me. Then you saw me being chased by a mad old woman, you were actually at my house! Do you remember _why_ you were there though?" Lily smirked

"What? You liked me then? Why were you so horrible to me then? No, I don't remember why I was there though" James said, thinking hard

"You were 'serenading' me at 2am, then followed me for the whole day, apparently unaware that I could see you!"

James blushed "Oh yeah..."

Lily, Sirius and Pan all burst out laughing... James grinned sheepishly.

"Pan!" Lily said suddenly serious

"What?" Pan asked in alarm

Lily paused dramatically for a moment, then said "Truth... or Dare?"

"You idiot Lily," Pan laughed "We all thought you were going to say something really important!"

Lily smirked

"Truth" said Pan, after some consideration.

"Ooook..." Lily thought hard "When did you first like Sirius?"

Sirius was trying to look as if this question did not interest him at all, but Lily could tell he was listening intently.

"Oh!" Pan's face flushed "Do you remember those notes, in History of Magic?"

"No" Lily said shortly

"Why not?" asked Pan in surprise, "You were there!"

"I was taking notes at the time darling, not passing them"

"Oh yeah... well basically Maddi and I were arguing about whether or not I liked Sirius, the more I said I didn't, the more I realised I did, and had since September!" Pan laughed, her cheeks still tinted with pink

Sirius chuckled, "Ah yes, Maddi, such a sweet, good natured girl"

They all burst out laughing.

Several hours later, they finished the game and went up to bed. By this time Sirius had on a face pack and red nail polish, and James was in drag. The girls were in hysterics.

When they woke up on Christmas morning, the girls took their presents to the boys' dorm.

Pan leapt on the lump that was Sirius,

"Wake up, it's Christmas!"

He ignored her.

She called him several more times, then turned to drastic measures. She pulled the bed covers off his head and kissed him soundly. This woke him up!

Eventually they all sat on the rug in the middle of the room, and opened their presents.

Pan got a book about Quidditch from James, he was determined that she would completely understand the game. She got another book from Lisa, a beautifully decorated diary. From Maddi she got a complete makeover kit, including spot removing potion, hairstyle charms, un-smudgable make-up... you get the idea. From Lily she got a long, stripy scarf, all different colours. From Remus she received a black school satchel, covered in badges and appliques. On the outside it looked normal, but it actually could fit loads of things inside as it was magically charmed. Sirius had given her a silver necklace with a ring threaded onto it. An engraving on the ring read: "_I will always love you", _and the parts of the ring that weren't engraved had tiny diamonds on them. It was so simple, yet it meant more to Pan than any of her other presents. She leant against him, looked up into his silver eyes, muttered

"Thank you" and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"OI!" said Lily indignantly, "No snogging in front of us!"

"Yeah," agreed James, "You'll scar us for life!"

"Spoilsports, as if you have any room to talk!" muttered Pan under her breath.

Sirius snickered at the look on Lily's face.

"It's true," he grinned "You have no room to talk, whatsoever!"

**Yay! Another chappie finished**

**Woot**

**Yay**

**Etc.**

**Plz read and review, as always!**

**See ya **

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**

**PS: I love all you guys! Go you! (Especially if you reviewed!)**


	9. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Paddlebrains – Aw, thank you so much, you were the first to review that chappie (woot! Go you!) here's an update! Xx**

**Well guys, here we are again! The start of another chappie (drum roll) HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 9 – New Year's Eve

New Year came fast. Lily, Pan, Maddi, and Lisa all went to buy dresses for the Potters' New Year's Eve party. The boys all brushed off their tuxedos.

When the girls got back, they packed an overnight bag each, and all walked to the station together.

"Tonight's gonna be great!" Sirius exclaimed

"But tomorrow night is gonna be better!" James replied, grinning

"Why will it be better?" Lily asked

"Because, my dear" James explained very slowly "How are you supposed to get totally pissed if your mother is stood behind you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius laughed

"It's not as if we haven't got pissed at yours before!"

On the train they had no trouble finding an empty compartment, most students were already away, or had just come back. They were practically the only people on the train.

"So!" James said, after five minutes of silence in the compartment "Seen as none of you are doing or saying anything interesting, Lily and I are going to do a spot of... erm... patrolling, y'know, making sure there's no trouble anywhere..." with that, he pulled Lily out of the compartment.

Remus groaned,

"I have _wrong_ images in my head..."

Lisa laughed,

"Oh, come on Remmy, it's not like we haven't all done it before!"

"What?" asked Pan

"Rolled around kissing for an entire train journey!" Lisa laughed, Remus turned pink. Sirius grinned.

"I think that's a very good plan," he said, kissing Pan slowly and deliberately, her arms crept up around his neck as she kissed him back...

"OI!" Maddi interrupted "For a start, none of us need to see that! And secondly, if you all go and make out all over the train, I will be all on my lonesome self."

Sirius and Pan broke apart, and hung their heads like small children..

"Sorry Maddi" they said simultaneously.

Pan suddenly grinned, and leant forwards,

"Who was it you said you liked, Maddi?"

Maddi coloured

"Alistair McFarlane... I know him from my dance school"

"That's the one!" Pan exclaimed "So, description please!" she held out her hand as if asking for something, Maddi shook her head at her hyper active friend, and said

"I won't describe him, but you can see this picture" she dug around in her bag, and finally pulled out a photograph.

Pan looked closely. Alistair McFarlane had longish brown hair, down to just past his ears, he had clear green eyes, but a jade green as against the bright emerald of Lily's eyes. He was fairly tall, and a nice looking boy. Pan nodded,

"He looks gentlemanly enough for you!"

Maddi rolled her eyes,

"Y'know Pan, if you hadn't said that, I would never dare go out with him, even if he did ask, because I wouldn't have had your approval!"

Sirius glanced out of the door of the compartment, then shouted

"Hey, you..." he leapt out of his seat and raced off down the train.

"OH NO!" Maddi gasped... "Someone... heard..."

Sirius came back a few minutes later.

"I dunno where she went, sorry Maddi, but I think she heard every word we said"

Maddi looked crestfallen,

"Oh... the whole school will be saying it when we get back."

Apart from the small mishap with the eavesdropper, the rest of the journey passed happily and uneventfully.

As they got off Platform 9¾ they were filled with the feel of London, just after Christmas. The atmosphere was tired, but happy, as people went back to work, despite the bank holiday.

James and Lily, still a little rumpled from their mad make out session on the train, were the first to spot James' mum, she was a tall, graceful woman, still very good looking, but there were lines around her mouth and eyes, suggesting that she had laughed a lot, and cried a lot in her life. She was very motherly though, gathering all of them into her arms at once in a hug.

"James, Lily, I was wondering _when_ you two were going to stop beating about the bush!" she exclaimed happily, as she spotted their linked fingers. "Pan, I believe?" she asked, Pan nodded "Oh, you are a pretty one aren't you? Well I am very happy to meet the girl that tamed Sirius, the young scallywag! Remus, Lisa, Maddi, it is wonderful to see you too! Come, let's all get in the car."

Pan grinned up at Sirius,

"Scallywag!" she laughed, Sirius grinned back and kissed her passionately. When he drew back, breathless, he said

"Yup, that's me!"

In the car they all chatted amiably about the events of that year,

"Well, we've still got ages before the summer, so we'll have more to tell you when we come then!" Sirius said loudly

Mrs Potter smiled at him, then began to examine Pan in the rear view mirror, the car knew where it was going. She could see from the way the girl sat that she had been brought up well, but then she knew that from James' letters, and even without them the girl was so obviously a Malfoy. She moved quickly, with fast reactions, that was similar to Sirius, and showed that quick reactions had been needed... possibly because of abuse? Mrs Potter smiled to herself, Pan had obviously done Sirius the world of good, he was no longer skipping through five girls a week, and he seemed much more relaxed. They were so perfect for each other, and such a handsome couple, that Mrs Potter felt that she was watching an old muggle romance film. She smiled.

Meanwhile, unaware that James' mum was reading them like a book, Sirius and Pan were sat next to each other, their foreheads resting together, whispering to each other and kissing softly in between sentences, Sirius was beginning to really need some alone time with her, they hadn't been alone together for so long, little did he know that Pan was thinking the same thing. The others were ignoring them, playing cards on the other side of the magically enlarged car.

As the car drew up outside the Potters' mansion, Pan gasped, it was no bigger than Malfoy Manor, but it was much more beautiful.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed as they walked up to the front door, their trunks hovering behind them.

"In-side's better" Sirius whispered.

Pan was shown to her room, and was left for a while to sort out her things, after five minutes there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found Sirius out side the door.

"Come in" she said brightly.

As soon as the door was shut, Sirius kissed her hard, backing her up against the door, running his hands up and down her body. Pan kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sirius moaned, grabbing her tank top and pulling it over her head, her soft skin wonderful to his touch. Not to be outdone, Pan pulled Sirius' t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his toned chest. By this time they were over by the sofa on one side of Pan's room. Sirius fell backwards onto it, Pan on top of him. As Sirius undid the button on Pan's jeans and pulled them down she did the same to his. Then she pulled back a centimetre.

"Stop," she gasped "No further"

Sirius nodded, and continued to kiss her, he would wait forever if her had to, he would do anything for her.

Eventually they just lay there, Pan on Sirius' chest, her arms around his neck, his arms encircling her waist.

"I love you" he muttered

"I know" she answered

As the clock struck 6 o'clock, the girls went upstairs to get ready.

Pan went back into her room, smiling at the thought of Sirius. She pulled the dress out of its box. It was beautiful. It was jade green, and strapless, fitted around her torso, and then full and floaty from the waist down. She pulled her hair into a messy up do, with little tendrils falling around her face, she curled these, then put a rose, charmed mint green, into her hair. She redid her eye make-up, and pulled on her mint green shoes.

Lily's dress was pale gold and strapless, made out of many layers of gauzy material, it had a sash of the same colour, and she curled her hair and left it down, with an intricate gold headband holding it off her face.

Lisa had gone for a dusky pink, silk dress, with a fitted bodice and a straight skirt, it was very elegant, but not overly showy, just how she like it. She brushed her hair into a neat bun at the base of her neck, and added a pink, beaded hairslide.

Maddi had a midnight blue dress. A fitted bodice, and full skirt and no straps. There were many tiny beads sewn on that made the whole dress shimmer when the light caught it at a certain angle. She pulled her curly locks into a half ponytail, leaving some around her face. She added dark blue eyeshadow, and pulled on black court shoes.

The boys were all in their tuxedos, ready, and helping Mrs Potter when the girls came down. Sirius, James and Remus' mouths dropped open.

Mrs Potter smiled benevolently

"You look beautiful" she smiled.

When the guests had all arrived, the ballroom was full. Everyone sat down to a glorious dinner first, then the dancing began. Remus and Lisa were sat talking in a corner, James, Lily, Sirius and Pan were all dancing. Maddi felt very alone. She sat, drinking a glass of fruit cocktail and cursing them all, suddenly and voice startled her.

"Maddi? Maddi Foster?"

She looked up to see who had spoken, and froze. Alistair McFarlane was standing right in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding a little squeaky

"It is you? Oh thank goodness, I've been all on my own y'know, I don't really know anyone here" Alistair sounded relieved

"Well, I do know people here, but I have been abandoned for their boyfriends or girlfriends!" Maddi shrugged

"Oh yeah, of course! Poor you," he paused for a moment "Do you want to dance? We could show them how it's done!"

Maddi blushed prettily "I would like that very much"

Lisa nudged Remus,

"Look"

Remus smiled as he spotted Maddi and Alistair dancing

"ahh, I was wondering when she'd notice that he was here!" he laughed

Lisa shook her head smiling

"She didn't realise he was here. He went over to her!"

Remus smiled,

"Ah, bless'em!"

Pan squealed as Sirius twirled he around again,

"Stop, Siri, stop, I'm dizzy!"

Sirius stopped and led her over to the drinks table,

"Tomorrow night's gonna be ACE!" he grinned

"You won't remember it though!" Pan laughed "You'll be wasted after an hour!"

"And so will you!" Sirius replied, "It's very naughty, but very fun!"

Pan tutted like a teacher or angry mother,

"Honestly, getting pissed at school, you naughty boy!"

Sirius smirked

"And you love me for it!"

And he kissed her.

**Yay! Another chappie finished! I'm on a roll!**

**:P**

**Please please please! Read and Review, I need to know what you guys think.**

**Look, I have cookies! (wafts cookie smell towards you) You can have one if you review...**

**Mmmmm**

**.xXBlackfishyXx. **


	10. Gryffindor New Year

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Paddlebrains – thanks for the review! You've probably forgotten what the review said as it was so long ago (i know i've been naughty again, not updating) but I wanted to show that Pan was strong about what she wanted, and that Sirius really does love her. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**ThePranksterQueens – Yeah, they are sweet together aren't they?! They make me happy (how sad's that, their lives are better than mine! Humph) sorry again for not updating regularly. I hope you enjoy this last chapter of 'Two White Sheep'**

**Well people, here we are at the end of a story. I know I have enjoyed it, and I hope you guys have too!**

Chapter 10 – The Gryffindor New Year

In the morning, the seven friends got up early, much to Maddi's protests, and packed their bags to catch the train back to Hogwarts. To their surprise, Alistair McFarlane would be coming on the train with them. They were to go to Kings' Cross, and meet him on Platform 9¾.

They spotted him on the station and walked over, grinning. Maddi looked up at him, he winked and mouthed something to her. The others exchanged glances.

Pan suddenly had an uncontrollable laughing fit. Sirius had come up behind her and started to tickle her.

"Sirius, nooooooooo" she pleaded between laughing and gasps for air.

Lily rolled her eyes and said loudly,

"Shall we find a compartment?"

Sirius finally stopped tickling his girlfriend, who collapsed onto his shoulder for support, weak from laughing.

"OK" he agreed, and they all pulled their bags over to the train.

When they were settled in a compartment, all squeezed into seats. Pan seated herself on Sirius' knee, partly for her own reasons (no, don't be disgusting naughty readers) and partly to provide more space.

After about half an hour of chatting, a gaggle of second year girls appeared at the compartment door.

One of them stepped forward boldly, she had dyed blonde hair and a round face with hardly any chin.

"She fancies you y'know?" she said, pointing first at Maddi, then at Alistair. Alistair turned his head to look at Maddi, who was sat next to him.

"I would hope she does... it's fairly normal to fancy your boyfriend, isn't it?" Pan, Sirius and James cheered as Alistair kissed Maddi for effect. The second year girls retreated, red faced.

Lily said in mock anger to Maddi

"Excuse me young lady? Why were we not informed of this sooner?"

Maddi laughed,

"Because when Alistair asked me out I told him about that eavesdropper. We decided that we would wait until she tried to embarrass me!"

"And it worked!" Alistair chuckled.

"It certainly did!" Sirius cheered again.

"What'll we do now?" Lisa asked

"Well," James looked sideways at Lily, "Considering that Maddi's now got a boyfriend too... I don't think we need to worry about her being lonely if we all... go"

Pan giggled.

When they arrived back at the school, they went straight up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Please go up to your dorms!" Sirius shouted, "We have a party to prepare and, as it stands, you lot are in the way!"

Grumbling good naturedly, the Gryffindors returned to the dorms, eagerly anticipating the party that always started the New Year with a bang. Alistair and Maddi decided to go upstairs too

"We're not Marauders, we don't really count"

The others agreed.

"Right," said James, looking at the huge box of decorations that he had produced from under his bed "Sirius and I will do the tinsel and fairies, Lily and Pan, you can get the food, and Lisa and Remus can use the secret passage and go and get butterbeer and firewhiskey"

"I'm not sure" Remus protested "I mean, that's breaking loads of rules and-"

"GO, MOONY!" Sirius interrupted. James handed the invisibility cloak to Remus, who took it grudgingly.

Pan and Lily left the common room, talking about what they were going to wear.

"I don't know, I wore that top last time"

"Oh, come off it Lils, at least you were _there_ last time, even if you did hate James Potter's guts! I was curled up in a chair in the library. Madam Pince never kicked me out. I s'pose she knew I had nowhere to go... oh well, tonight's gonna be brilliant!"

"Yeah. I might wear that other top, y'know, the one that Mum owled me a couple of weeks ago?"

"Good idea, that one's nice"

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"No idea, hey, Lily, there's that painting"

Lily stepped forward and tickled the pear, which squirmed and giggled, before turning into the doorknob.

As the girls entered the kitchen, they were surrounded by elves.

"Anything we can get for you little misses?" squeaked the nearest house elf.

"Erm, yes please... we just need enough party food for the Gryffindor New Year party" Pan said politely.

"Of course, little misses, we will have it right away! Please wait for a moment!" The elf scurried away, shouting orders to the others in his high voice.

Pan and Lily sat down on a wooden bench and waited, still chatting about what they were going to wear. After a few minutes, the elves came back with trays of food. The two girls helped the leves put it all on a trolley. They then made the trolley weightless and carried it easily up to Gryffindor Tower.

It looked amazing. James and Sirius had put red and gold tinsel and streamers EVERYWHERE, random magical decorations like baubles with tiny moving scenes in them, and fairy lights. Mistletoe and holly were strung up all around the room (rather more of the first than the second!)

At that minute, Lisa and Remus burst through the portrait hole, their large school bags filled to bursting with bottles of various wizarding beverages. They all set to work setting the food and drink out on a table, then they all went upstairs to get ready. Maddi joined the girls after about ten minutes.

Maddi already knew what she was planning on wearing for the party. From the cupboard she took a dark red, sparkly top, black skinny trousers, and black slip on shoes. Maddi left her curls loose and donned fresh makeup. She was the only person Pan knew, who could wear dark red eyeshadow and NOT look as if she had been punched in both eyes! (An: I know someone like this, v annoying!)

Lisa wore a navy blue strappy top with sequins all over it. She put on a short denim skirt with a white ruffle all around the bottom, and for shoes she wore knee high suede boots. She put her hair in a messy ponytail, put on pale blue eyeshadow, leaving her glasses on.

Pan wore long black trousers and a white strappy top that had beads and random bits of embroidery dotted on it. It was cut short, so you could see a small amount of hip. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, leaving the short bits around her face. She applied dark grey eyeshadow, and put on white pumps.

"C'mon Lil!" she called.

Lily was the last to be ready, but it was worth it! She wore a mint green, floaty top, and dark denim crop trousers. She had dark green eyeshadow on that made her eyes look even more spectacular, and green pumps. Her hair was in a loose low ponytail, and had little strands playing about her face.

"OK!" she said "Let's go!"

The boys were all (as boys tend to) wearing t-shirts and jeans. Sirius kept sneaking glances at the girls' staircase, waiting for the girls to appear. Most of Gryffindor was here now, but everyone knew that the party would truly begin, only when the Marauders' girls were there. Sirius noticed Peter, whom he had seen neither hide nor hair of for months. Sirius sent a scowl his way, wondering what he'd been up to.

After five minutes the girls came running down the stairs

"Have we missed anything?!" Pan asked breathlessly.

And the party began.

After several hours the party was still going, even more raucous than before.

Most of the students. Including the Marauders, were completely wasted. Most people were now spending their time kissing, drinking more, or doing stupid and embarrassing dances/stunts that they would most likely not remember or regret in the morning.

Sirius and Pan were whirling round to the thumping music, sometimes pausing to bump into something, or to steal drunken kisses.

They eventually collapsed in front of the fire, giggling, and lay there with their arms around each other.

Sirius appeared to be thinking as hard as his brain could, in its current state. He carefully formed the words, trying not to slur, but not really managing.

"I.. love you... sho much"

Pan smiled blissfully, and returned the sentiment.

And for the last time really, in quite a few years, just about everyone was totally happy.

Had they been able to remember it, this would have been a night to never forget.

**---The End---**

**Well i hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Yes, I know i should be flogged for taking so long to update, but life is HACTIC at the moment, and as I type this I am actually ill and off school (sniff) !!!!**

**Please review, and tell me what you thought!  
**

**Thanks SO MUCH for reading this!  
**

**Blackfishy**

**xxxxx**


End file.
